


A Chance At Love

by horitafan1992



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horitafan1992/pseuds/horitafan1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Will, who's only 19, meets Sonny who's 21. Sonny, who is a barista, has been single for the past 2 years. Will who is a recently gay student, has just been out of a long relationship with a girl he only made love to once.  Can these two young men find their way to each other, or will it take time for them to be together? Read and find out.<br/>Future chapters will include their 1st date, making love for the 1st time, etc.</p><p>If u do NOT like WilSon, or M/M relationships, I would suggest YOU NOT READ IT!<br/>AND ABSOLUTELY NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS...THEY WILL BE DELETED.<br/>Thank YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance At Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is on HIATUS until I have the strength to continue this!  
> Thanks!

Another day in the life of a Horton...Will, the son of Sami and Lucas, was just figuring out what to do with his life. He had broken up with his stepdad's sister recently, and his ex-stepfather was driving him crazy with all sorts of stuff. But Will was determined to move on, no matter what anyone said So here he was outside this new cafe that just opened in town. Will wasn't sure if he should go in, but when his stomach started growling, he knew he just had to go inside. So he walked into the cafe, which was named Chad and Sonny's. 

Will looked around and saw that it was cozy and nice. Just then he spotted a really cute brunette at the counter. The slightly older boy was talking to other customers, while serving coffee and other stuff. Will wasn't too sure what to think of this guy, but as he was about to go over, Chad arrived. Now Will knew Chad, because he was Will's little brother and sister's uncle. Plus, Chad and Will were very close friends. So Will sat back down, opening his laptop, and started studying for his English class. Meanwhile, Chad and Sonny went over the figures for the past week. Chad looked at Sonny and said to him, " You know, my best friend over there hasn't met you yet." Sonny looks over, and sees this really cute blonde guy by the couch, typing away at his computer. Sonny couldn't keep his eyes off of Will, as he was thinking in his mind that he's cute. " Oh?, Sonny answered to his partner, I dunno Chad, but he might not like someone like me." "Sonny?, Chad said, He just came out. I don't think he'd judge you just cause you're also out and proud." Will sighed, as he was getting so bored, that he read a whole entire chapter of The Hobbit. " Wait a minute?, Sonny said, He and I were related when we were kids. Uncle Victor was married to his grandmother Kate, and his dad and I were first cousins by marriage. Last time I remember, Will was just a little kid who was going back and forth between his dad and mom." " My brother was married to his mother, and as you can see, my niece and nephew are his siblings, so Will and I are connected through them., Chad said sitting down, But your parents knew Will his whole life, and you didn't even notice." " Chad I was a kid, and I left Salem to study, remember? So you're telling me Johnny and Sydney's brother is out?" Sonny said, as he was curious to know more. " You wanna know more about him, then I think you better go over and introduce yourself to start." Chad said, motioning Sonny to get from behind the counter, and sit by Will. 

Meanwhile, Will noticed Sonny looking at him every so often. He thought to himself, " No he wouldn't think I was that type. No Will, it's too soon to even think about dating. You just came out, and you're still confused as hell. No Will, if he comes over, just be a friend to him, and nothing else. OMG here he comes...gosh he's so damn cute." Sonny finally got the guts to go over and meet that blonde god he thought was so cute. Chad watched closely, as if he was expecting the two to get together eventually. " Ummmm my partner said I should come over to say hi. You probably don't remember me, but we played together as kids once at my uncle's mansion.", Sonny said, sitting down across from Will. Will couldn't believe his eyes....the brunette he was eyeing at earlier was right across from him, and actually speaking to him. " I did?, Will asked, still in shock, I mean I guess I did. But I don't remember." " Let me tell you what I remember, Sonny said starting to explain, You were playing with the toys your grandma Kate bought you, and I came over and played with you. I think you cracked a smile, when I played too." " Wait a minute!, Will said remembering, Then my mom came and took me out of the mansion after arguing with dad, and I cried cause I wanted to play more with you." " I cried too when you left, because I thought I had found a new friend.", Sonny said, tears trying to come out. " Really?, Will asked, Oh please don't cry. I'm sorry I asked."

As Will got up to leave, Sonny grabbed his arm. It's as if something was about to happen between them. Will didn't know what to do, so he hugged Sonny hard. Chad kept watching them, as if he knew it might work. But when Abby arrived, he focused his attention on his girl. After the hug, the boys figured the best way to get to know each other again, was by introducing themselves. " I'm sorry that I did that. Should have introduced myself instead. Jackson Kiriakis... But you can call me Sonny.", Sonny said putting his hand out. " It's ok Sonny. I'm sorry too. Will...Will Horton. Nice to meet you Sonny.", Will said, shaking his hand. But the boys couldn't let go of their hands, cause for some reason, there was something there. " You wanna hang out, and talk?", Will asked. " Tell him yes cousin!", Abby said to Sonny. " Cousin?, Will asked, she's my cousin too!" " OMG that is crazy, Sonny said, laughing, and Abby are you trying to hook us up?" " Well my dear cousins, maybe I am, or maybe you already have. Come on Chad, let's go", Abby said, smiling as she took her boyfriend home. The boys looked at their cousin and best friend leave together. Then they looked at each other, their hands still grasping each other's. " I know a great place where we could hang out. You coming?", Sonny asked Will. " Ummmm sure I'd like to.", Will said, holding onto Sonny's hand. The two didn't know it, but it looked like they had a chance. TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
